bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Joint Training Battle/Round Three
The Third Round of Class 1-A vs. Class 1-B is a battle between Shoto Todoroki, Mashirao Ojiro, Tenya Iida and Mezo Shoji against Pony Tsunotori, Sen Kaibara, Juzo Honenuki and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Prologue The third match is set to begin soon after Vlad King and Shota Aizawa shift the stage after round two's destruction. Fumikage Tokoyami confronts Shoto and informs him that they both carry the weight of the No. 1 and No. 2 heroes. Fumikage believes he failed and puts his trust in Shoto to represent their masters well after they fought valiantly in the recent battle. The mention of Endeavor's battle reminds Shoto of his brutal training with his father during his youth. Tenya snaps Shoto out of his daze and asks if he's okay. Shoto says he's fine and Mashirao is impressed Tenya was able to tell a difference in Shoto's usual aloofness. Tenya announces that as Class President he must watch out for all his classmates. Mezo comments that Tenya is in a good mood and Tenya replies that Tensei has been doing well in his recovery. Tenya claims that he will show everyone the spirit he inherited from Ingenium. Tetsutetsu feels his way around Ground Gamma. He says that despite being considered dull he still got into U.A. High's hero course. Sen asks what's gotten into Tetsutetsu and the latter claims their team doesn't have good information gatherers. Tetsutetsu decides to tear his way through the field to challenge Class 1-A head on. Pony and Sen disagree but Juzo's flexible attitude gets them to go along with Tetsutetsu's brashness. Shoto and his team expect Class 1-B to bring the match into a head to head battle. Battle Class 1-A's team spreads out while Pony complains that their rivals will never entertain Tetsutetsu's tacket. Juzo argues that the other team will send Mezo out to scout and then use Shoto to attack them in a group. Shoto does just that and freezes all four of the Class 1-B students with a giant ice wall. Tenya and Mashirao lie in wait, believing that covering everything in ice will negate Juzo's ability. Tenya rushes into the battlefield boosted with Recipro Burst. Tetsutetsu welcomes the challenge and Juzo isn't impressed with Shoto's attack. He uses his Softening Quirk to soften all the ice and free his classmates. Mashirao notices Juzo's reflexes were fast enough to counter and tries to retreat. However, Juzo randomly softened footholds in the vicinity, making Mashirao slip on a softened pipe. Sen rushes to fight Mashirao and strikes him with a spinning thrust using his Gyrate Quirk. Mashirao blocks the attack with his tail but feels the damage from Sen's Quirk. Tenya loses his footing as well and falls into a mud pit created by Juzo. Juzo claims Tenya is hard to deal with so he'll allow him to sink. Pony sends out her remote-controlled horns and separates Mezo from Shoto. She predicted Mezo would hide safely behind Shoto and uses her horns to carry him away. !]] Pony uses Horn Dash Hammer to propel Tetsutetsu clean through Shoto's shield of ice. Pony pins Mezo to a wall and Tetsutetsu throws Shoto to the ground. Juzo claims it was foolish for Tenya to use Recipro Burst so early in the match. Tenya argues that Juzo is underestimating him and activates his limitless technique: Recipro Turbo!. Thanks to Tensei's advice, Tenya tuned his engines to increase his horsepower while decreasing fuel consumption. Now Tenya can go beyond his limits for ten minutes. However, Tenya can't quite control himself and doesn't land a clean hit on Juzo. Even so, Juzo retreats by swimming through the ground. Meanwhile, Sen is beating Mashirao down with his gyrating limbs. His support item allows him to use his fingertips as drills, chipping away at Mashirao's flesh with every strike. Before Sen defeats Mashirao, Tenya intervenes and carries Sen away. Sen is upset with Tenya for interrupting the one on one but Tenya reminds Sen that they need to treat training like the real thing. Tenya knows that saving people is more important than defeating the enemy. ]]Shoto tries to use a freezing attack on Tetsutetsu but the iron fighter breaks through it with Tetsutetsu Fist. Tetsutetsu's iron body lets him break through the ice without ripping his skin. Katsuki Bakugo comments Shoto is fighting like a weakling by spamming his ice even though it isn't working. Since the ice barrage didn't work, Shoto tries burning Tetsutetsu with a Wall of Flames. The flames force Pony to retreat and Shoto tells Mezo to go after her. Shoto hopes Tetsutetsu will retreat, but the bold hero in training walks through the flames with his iron body glowing a bright red. He tells Shoto that his Half-Cold Half-Hot attacks won't work against his iron body. Tetsutetsu gained this power through training and grabs Shoto to keep him in close range. He plans on beating Shoto until he falls unconscious. Shoto is unable to focus because flashbacks of his father keep appearing before him. As Tetsutetsu threatens to beat him down, Shoto raises his left hand and prepares to turn up the heat. Shoto brings out the heat from his body beyond its limit and creates a blaze hot enough that Tetsutetsu is forced to release him. Shoto unleashes the full fury of his flames so he can strive to become the hero he wants to become. All Might even claims this blaze is comparable to Endeavor's flames. Tetsutetsu surmises that Shoto is trying to accumulate heat in his opponent's body. Tetsutetsu believes he can defeat Shoto in a battle of endurance and pressures Shoto again. He knees Shoto and despite being warned he might melt, Tetsutetsu claims heroes have to risk their lives in practice if they want to last in the real field. Shoto simply tells Tetsutetsu he's too loud and continues to turn up the heat of his flames. Mezo chases Pony through the labyrinth and she turns to face him because she wants to help Tetsutetsu. She uses her Thunder Horn to try and capture Mezo but he counters with his Octoblow barrage. Pony tries to sneak a horn around Mezo's back but he spawns an eye behind his head and catches it. He signals Mashirao and the tailed hero destroys Pony's horn with his Tornado Tail Dance attack. Mashirao restrains Pony and tells Mezo to go support Shoto. They're both shocked when Juzo suddenly appears. Juzo claims he refuses to leave his allies behind and he reveals himself from the softened ground. Juzo sinks both his rivals under the ground and grabs Mashirao. He tries to force Mashirao to release Pony but Mashirao counters with his Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin Super Move. This helps Juzo and Mashirao get free but Pony uses her horns to stab into Mashirao's tail and carries them both away. She carries them all the way to jail and Mashirao is forced to retire from the battle. Tetsutetsu keeps pressuring Shoto and claims he's slowing down. Shoto relays the sentiment and worries that the flames are bringing his body temperature too high. Even so, Shoto tries to surpass his limits and prepares to counterattack. Juzo interrupts their fight and softens Shoto's footing so that he falls and knocks his head on a pipe. Shoto slowly loses consciousness but Tenya swiftly rescues him by delivering a powerful kick that destroys Juzo's mask. Tenya apologizes to Shoto for being late and carries his unconscious body away. Juzo laments allowing Tenya to run freely and resolves to make up for his mistakes. Juzo refuses to let his team down and softens a large metal tower before yelling to Tetsutetsu to push it over. The tower falls on Tenya before he can escape and the skirmish ends in a draw. Four competitors are down. Shoto, Tetsutetsu, and Juzo are all unconscious. Tenya's legs are trapped by the softened tower. Mezo chases Pony to Tenya's battlefield and Pony uses her horns to pick up all the unconscious players. She knows she can't carry Shoto to jail without Mezo stopping her. She refuses to lose for her team and levitates herself high above the field until time runs out. The twenty-minute time limit expires and the battle ends in a 1-1 draw. Aftermath Everyone is taken to Recovery Girl's office and post-match critique is slated for later. Ochaco feels sorry for Tenya but Izuku claims he did very well in the battle. Recovery Girl heals Shoto and he wakes up in bed. Tetsutetsu gets his attention and says he lost even though the match ended in a draw. He wants to have a rematch in the future and exits the office after commending Shoto's heart. Tenya apologizes to Shoto and says they could've won if he had been faster. Shoto claims he was the one who slowed the team down and reflects on overusing his ice power compared to his flames. He recalls Tenya saving him and says he needs to get faster so he can put everyone at ease like All Might. Juzo interrupts their chat and admits the flames and Recipro are hard to deal with. He wants to practice and asks both his rivals for a rematch. They agree and Recovery Girl kicks them all out of her office. References Site Navigation Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles Category:Mashirao Ojiro Battles Category:Tenya Iida Battles Category:Mezo Shoji Battles Category:Pony Tsunotori Battles Category:Sen Kaibara Battles Category:Juzo Honenuki Battles Category:Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Battles